


Pause

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Hawkmoth Has Run Screaming From This Possession, Sex, Shameless Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alya's been akumatized into Lady Wifi again, and this time she's got a plan for putting those powers to use in the bedroom.





	Pause

Before today, Nino would have been hard-pressed to find something that ranked above 'my parents walking in on me rubbing one off' on his personal list of Guaranteed Boner Killers. Now, staring directly into Lady Wifi's magenta eyes, clutching his drooping manhood like a lifeline, he's absolutely certain 'my supervillain girlfriend popping out of the phone playing the porn I'm masturbating to' is going to forever hold that dubious honor.

“Hey, Babe,” he says weakly, shriveling under her intense stare. The familiar purple butterfly mask covers her face and disappears almost immediately; apparently Hawkmoth's brand of supervillainy doesn't extend into voyeurism.

“Sorry I'm late,” she purrs. “My parents didn't want me going out tonight, but I came over as soon as I could.”

He gulps as she leans dangerously into his space, a suggestive smirk on her lips. “What do you say I give you a bit of a hand with that?”

“Babe, you know I'd normally be all over that, but you've got me at a distinct disadvantage here,” he says, “and not just because you've caught me with my pants down.”

“Pretty sure Moth isn't coming back,” she says, pressing a kiss next to his mouth. “And weren't we just talking about how handy Lady Wifi's powers could be for this sort of thing?”

“That was supposed to be strictly hypothetical,” he says, closing his eyes as her hands drift down his bare torso. “Wasn't exactly expecting you to show up as Lady Wifi anytime soon, you know.”

“Well, I'm here.” She offers him a coy smile. “No need to keep things strictly hypothetical.”

“My parents and Chris are home,” he says. It's a weak argument and they both know it.

“That's never been a dealbreaker before,” she says. “Don't tell me you're chickening out now.”

“No,” he huffs. “I should be, but I'm not.”

She smirks and tosses a lock symbol at the door, effectively freezing it in place. He groans as she straddles him and pushes him back against his pillows. Her lips are soft and warm against his, and he loses himself in the kiss until she hits his wrists with a lock, too. “Oh, that's cruel, Babe.”

“That's the idea,” she says, kissing down his breastbone and pausing just beneath his navel. “Admit it, you enjoy it.”

“I do,” he groans. She gives his hardening length a slow, deliberate caress and lowers her head to flick her tongue across the tip. He inhales deeply as she takes him into her mouth in one smooth motion that brings his tip against the back of her throat, then rises.

“I wonder,” she muses, tone devious. He doesn't have enough time to wonder _what_ she's pondering before she flicks another symbol at him and he experiences the sensations in reverse.

“Guh,” he says articulately. She giggles. “How—you're not even touching me?”

“Magic,” she says gleefully, hitting him with a forward and reverse in rapid succession. “I wanted to rewind the sensations, so I did.”

“That's bizarre,” he says. “Not sure if it's in a good way or not.”

“This is way more fun for _me_ anyway,” Lady Wifi says smugly. Her mouth closes over him again. Nino arches against her as her tongue glides over and around him and one of her gloved hands pumps the base of his shaft. “Getting close?”

“Y-yeah,” he gasps.

“Can't have that, can we?” She releases him and sits back on her haunches. A few minutes later, when the heaving of his chest has subsided, she takes him in hand once more.

“_Fuck,_ Babe,” he moans as she works him up once more and lets him down before he reaches his climax.

“Shall we try something new?” she asks as he lays there, breathing heavily again.

“What... what did you have in mind?” he asks.

Instead of letting him crash from the subverted orgasm, she hits him with a pause she's somehow configured to deny his release but allow all sensation and keeps going. His awareness narrows to the contact she makes with his shaft as she licks and sucks and nibbles along the length, to the way his balls tighten in her grip as she reduces him to a babbling, helpless mess. He thrusts fruitlessly against her hands and mouth, screaming voicelessly against the mute she puts on his throat when he starts getting too loud.

“Are you ready to come for me?” she asks. It's all he can do to nod, and his climax hits him like a tidal wave when the pause drops. He arches into the air as it rises through him, moans as Lady Wifi leans over and licks the evidence from his belly while he shudders in the aftermath.

“Fuck,” he says again when she's unmuted him and released his hands so he can collapse onto the bed. She laughs, deep and throaty, and covers him with his blanket. He's asleep well before she vanishes back into his phone.


End file.
